Soul Eater QD ( Question and Dares )
by thePurpleFirebolt25
Summary: So i've notice a couple of people only did QD's for only one character of the series so i thought 'hey! why not have all of them do it' and thus this fanfiction was created. So you can ask the characters any questions or dares you want. Just leave them in the comments below or Pm me.
1. Chapter 1

Me: **walks out with a microphone in my hand** Hi everyone!

 **crowd cheers**

Me: So looking at the amount of enthusiasm, I'm guessing a lot of people have heard or read about Questions and Dares for their favourite fandoms/series. So the way this works is that you can ask or dare any of the characters in the Soul Eater series in the comments below and they will answer or do the dare and they're not allowed to back out unless they have a reasonable answer. So without further ado **looks to the side** let's starts with some introductions. First up Scythe meister, Maka Albarn.

Maka: Hi! How's everybody doing?

 **crowd cheers**

Me: Next up from the Star Clan, we have-

Black Star: **Jumps in out of no where and steals my microphone** I AM THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR, HERE TO SURPASS GOD!

Maka: **pulls out a thick book** MAKA CHOP!

Black Star: **knocked out on the ground with blood coming out of his head**

Me: **takes back my mic** thank you Maka. Then we have the son of the Grim Reaper, Death the Kid.

Kid: Greetings, and may i say that everyone looks perfectly symmetrical today.

 **crowd cheers and squeals of fangirls can be heard**

Me: And Then we have Demon Sword Meister, Crona Gorgon and his weapon, Ragnarok

Crona: i-i-i don't know how to deal with big crowds...

Ragnarok: **comes out of Crona's back** quit being such a baby, Crona!

Me: And the one and only, Soul Eater Evans.

Soul: Dude, do you have to say my full name? So not cool.

Maka: Soul, everyone practically knows from reading and watching the series.

Soul: **grumbles**

Me: Then we have Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Tsubaki: Hello everyone, sorry for earlier about Black Star...

Me: Liz and Patty,the Thompson sisters...

Liz: Hey everyone.

Patty: HI! **waves**

Me: Professor Frank Stein...

Stein: **comes out in a wheelie chair and falls down**

 **everyone sweat drops**

Me: Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn.

Spirit: hello to all the lovely ladies out there! **winks**

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Spirit: **on the ground with Black*Star and blood coming out of his head**

Me: And last but not least, the Grim Reaper Himself, Lord Death.

Lord Death: Hello! Hello! How's it Hangin'? is everybody having a good time?

 **crowd cheers**

Me: ok so leave any questions and dares in the comments below and we'll see you in the next chapter!


	2. Authors note

Just a quick Authors note, for future reference please don't post any Question or Dares that are:

inappropriate

includes any sexual content

not suitable for the rating of the story ( anything between K - K+ is fine, but anything above that is not ok)

I"m really glad that you guys are enjoying the QD and reviewing them, but could you guys turn the level of the Dares and Questions down a notch? because there could be other people who are younger than you that could be reading this and i want to keep this QD and innocent as possible. Plus also i don't want to get in trouble for putting the wrong content in the story and having the risk of this story getting removed or having my account banned. If i do find any Questions or Dares that i think are not suitable for the story, then i'm not going to include them in the next chapter.

thank you for reading this and I hope you understand and respect my wishes

sincerely, the author

thePurpleFirebolt25.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter to come out. I'm so sorry that it took so long so the waiting is over; I look forward to receiving more dares and questions from you guys. Just a little reminder that please don't put any dares and questions that are not suited for the rating of this chapter (K – K+) as some people who may be younger that you could be reading this. Thanks for understanding and enjoy the chapter!

Me: **Walks out** Hello everyone and welcome back to Soul Eater QD!

 **Crowd cheers**

Me: So from where we last left off-

Blair: **Appears out of nowhere** Hey, you forgot to introduce me! Forget it, Hi everyone I'm Blair! **Does a cat pose**

 **The crowd cheers and a lot of boys faint with nosebleeds**

Marie: **Walks out** hi everyone, sorry I was late!

 **Crowd cheers**

Mifune: **Gets dragged in by Angela and doesn't say anything.**

Justin: **Walks in with his headphones in and kneels** OH WHAT A GLORIOUS DAY IT IS TO BE SURROUNDED BY FANS!

 **Crowd cheers**

Me: And I think we might a couple of others that might pop in?

Medusa: **Flies in on her broom** hello my dear people.

Free: **Walks in after her** what up?

 **All the Meisters and weapons partnered up and gets ready to fight Medusa and Free.**

Me: **Steps in between them** Guys, calm down they're just here for the question and dares. So no fighting, besides I'm sure there are some questions and dare we can torture them with ok?

 **Everyone** **lowers their weapons and backs away slowly.**

Me: Right, anyway-

Little Demon: **Appears out of nowhere** I'm sorry but aren't you forgetting me as well?

Soul: What are you doing here?

Maka: Yeah and how are you here?

 **All the other characters are confused except for Medusa.**

Little Demon: Does it matter?

Me: Guys, can we move on please?

Maka: Oh right sorry.

Me: Thank you. **Turns to the crowd** So I think it would be the easiest if people lined up right in front of me if they want to ask a question or give a dare.

 **People start to line up in front of me.**

Me: Alright, so what's your name? **Holds out the mike**

Ynot7: Ynot7!

Me: Ok and who is your question and dare for?

Ynot7: Well first I want to say to Free that I just want you to know, you're my favourite villain.

Free: Thanks dude **gives you** **a thumbs up**

Ynot7: You're welcome and I'll be doing the dares first. For Maka, I dare you to wear that "present" Blair gave you and dance for Soul. And Soul you have to stay conscious while Maka dances.

Maka: **Goes red** w-w-w-what?! **Shakes her head** No way I'm not gonna do that! That's so perverted!

Soul: **Nose bleeds at the thought and tries to cover it up.** Dude what kind of dare is that? So not cool…

Spirit: **Tries to attack Ynot7 but is being held back by Stein, Lord Death and Marie.** YOU MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY MAKA A DARE LIKE THAT!

Me: Umm, Lord Death if you wouldn't mind…?

Lord Death: Shingami chop!

Spirit: **Knocked out on the ground with blood coming out of his head.**

Me: Thank you. Now Maka I don't think you gave a very decent reason for not doing the dare…

Maka: **Pulls out a book**

Me: **Backs away** But I supposed I could let this one slide…

Maka: Thank you **puts her book away.**

Me: **Turns back to Ynot7** so do you have any other dares or questions?

Ynot7: Yeah I do for Ragnarok, I dare you to stay inside Crona and shut up for a while.

Ragnarok: You want me to do what?!

Maka: Just do it and I'll give you 20 pieces of candy.

Ragnarok:…Fine **goes inside of Crona**

Ynot7: For Tsubaki I dare you to unleash all your pent up anger on Black Star from years of him acting dumb and Black Star you gotta take it like a man.

Tsubaki: What?! B-b-but…. **looks at Black Star**

Soul: Just do it Tsubaki, besides how is Black Star gonna to surpass god if he can't take it like a man?

Black Star: **Grumbles**

Tsubaki: …Fine… **walks up to Black Star** I'm sorry Black Star, but don't take this personally ok? **Punches Black Star and he flies across to the side of the stage**

 **Everyone's eyes grow big and doesn't say anything as Black Star is wheeled onto the stage by the medical people**

Maka: Yesh, remind me not get on your bad side Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Now I feel really bad for doing that….

Me: Any way let's move on shall we, Ynot7?

Ynot7: **Nods** For Lord Death and Stein I dare you to read Crona's poem.

Maka: Oh no…..

Soul: Dude, don't even go there….

Stein: What? It can't be that bad can't it?

Marie: Uh…well it's not bad perse…

Black Star: Just read it.

Me: **hands Lord Death and Stein Crona's poem**

Lord Death:…

Stein:…

 **Everyone watches with anticipation**

Lord Death: **Goes to the corner of the stage** I wish I'd never been born…..

Soul: What the hell?!

Maka: It even affects Lord Death?!

Marie: But what about?...

 **Everyone looks at Stein**

Stein: **Shrugs** it wasn't that bad. **Turns the screw on his head.**

Maka: Are you serious?!

Stein: Well when dealing with strong amounts of madness, these kinds of thing aren't as bad.

Me: Alrighty then **looks at Ynot7** anymore questions or dares?

Ynot7: Yes, I dare Medusa to go into snake form and visit a factory that makes snakeskin boots

Medusa:…That is just insulting, there's no way I'm going.

Me: Too bad, you are because you didn't give a good enough reason. **Clicks my fingers and a bunch of guys appear and placed a collar on Medusa, forcing her to transform into her snake form. They then throw her into a bag and take her away to the factory. A projection shows up on a screen showing Medusa getting chased by people while she's in her snake form.**

 **Everyone laughs**

Me: Right, now let's continue the QD!

Ynot7: Ok, I dare Marie to adopt Crona and hug the crap out of him.

Marie: Of course I'll adopt Crona! **Hugs Crona.**

Crona: **Blushes**

Ynot7: Also I dare Mifune and Justin to fight, I wanna see who wins.

 **Both of them nod and gets ready to fight.**

Me: Ready…Fight!

 **Mifune and Justin fights for about 10 mins with both of them panting in exhaustion** (A/N: I'm sorry I'm terrible at fight scenes)

Me: Well it looks like it's a draw. Alright, now for your questions? **Turns to ynot7**

Ynot7: Ok, so I have a question for Kid.

Kid: Greetings.

Ynot7: Now that you're a Shinigami, what's the meaning of life?

Liz: **Groans** Do you seriously have to ask him that question?

Kid: Well the meaning of life is of course Symmetry. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing.

Ynot7: My next question is for Liz.

Liz: Hey, what's up?

Ynot7: Why are you bothered by ghost and such, but not Sid, even though he's a zombie?

Liz: Err, well because Sid is a good person and a teacher at the DWMA I guess I'm not that scared of him. But when it comes to the creepy ghosts and such… **shivers**

Ynot7: And my next question is for Crona.

Crona: Um, y-y-yes?...

Ynot7: Why don't you gain weight from what Ragnarok eats even though he your blood? Where does all his digested food go?

Crona: Err I don't really know how to deal with this question…..um, well I guess you could say that since he's a part of me, whatever he eats I eat and the same goes for him I guess…..

Ynot7: Ok and my last question's for the little demon.

Demon: Yes?

Ynot7: Who's your tailor?

Demon: I don't have one, my clothes are hand made by yours truly.

Me: Alright thanks for your Questions and Dares Ynot7! **Ynot7 leaves the line and the next person comes up.** Hi, what's your name?

Ilovepancakes666: Ilovepancakes666!

Me: And who is your question or dare for?

Ilovepancakes666: My question is for Maka.

Maka: Yes?

Ilovepancakes666: In the anime, why is your hair grey? Like seriously, from what I've read/watched you're blonde. Please tell me I'm not going colour blind.

Maka: Well, actually my hair is more of an ashy blonde than a brighter blonde so I can understand why you got my hair colour mixed up. And don't worry I'm sure you're not going colour blind.

 **Ilovepancakes666 moves out of the line and the next person comes up**

Me: **Holds out the mike to the next person.**

Utakootakuotaco: Hi my name is Utakootakuotaco and my dare is for Tsubaki and Soul to dress up as Team Rocket from Pokemon.

Tsubaki: …Um ok.

Soul: There's no way I'm dressing up and that weird purple haired guy!

Me: Too late. **Clicks my fingers and a bunch of guys shove Tsubaki and Soul into the dressing room, 5 mins later Tsubaki walks out looking like Jesse and Soul walks out looking like James.**

Soul: This is so not cool…

Maka: Oh c'mon Soul it's not that bad.

Soul: **Grumbles**

 **Utakootakuotaco moves out of the line and the next person steps up**

Me: Hi and who's your Question and Dare for?

Guest: My question is for Death the Kid.

Kid: Yes?

Guest: Kid, where is your mom?

Kid:…um…I don't have one.

 **The person moves out of the line as the next person steps up**

Me: Hello, who's your Questions and dares for?

Guest: My first question is for Spirit.

Spirit: Finally! So what's your question?

Guest: Who do you like better: Maka or your ex-wife?

 **Everyone looks at Spirit**

Spirit: Well, my honest answer is that I like them both equally. Why should I choose one over the other when they're my family?

Maka: If you love mom so much then why did you cheat on her?

Spirit:…

Me: Anyway, let's move on shall we?

Guest: My second question is for Kid.

Kid: Greetings

Guest: What's your reaction to all the fangirls in the crowd and how do you like being so popular?

Kid: Well the fact that I'm loved by many makes me feel important and the feeling of being so popular is wonderful.

Black Star: Why are they all focused on you, Kid? I think that the fangirls should focus on me since I'm the greatest star here who's gonna surpass god!

Kid: Well let me tell you something Black Star, I can't help it if the ladies love me.

Black Star: **growls**

Guest: And my next question is for Soul.

Soul: Yeah what?

Guest: Are you mad that the series Soul Eater isn't named after you, that it's named after the eating of souls and stuff?

Soul: Well I am kinda mad about cause it's not cool that they named it for the fact that people eat souls and not after a cool guy like me.

Guest: Ok, and my first dare is that I dare Lord Death to Shinigami Chop your own son.

Lord Death: **Goes over to Kid** Kid I'm sorry I have to do this but it's for the dare. **Shinigami Chops Kid.**

Kid: **Knocked out on the floor in a small pool of blood.**

Guest: My next dare is for Ragnarok…

Maka: Hold up a sec, Ragnarok you can come out now.

Ragnarok: **Comes out of Crona's back** finally!

Guest: and I dare him to attempt to dance for the crowd, even though you're attached to Crona and Crona try to face the crowd without cringing while Ragnarok "dances".

Ragnarok: Ugh, fine **does some sort of body swaying movement and waves his arms around.**

Crona: **Shyly faces the crowd** uh….I don't really know how to deal with this…

Ragnarok: **Finishes his "dance"**

Guest: My next dare is for Maka and I dare her to Maka Chop herself.

Maka: …Fine **pulls out a book and Maka chops herself, which knocks her out.**

Guest: I also dare Black Star to mess up Kid's symmetry using Tsubaki and suffer his wrath.

Black Star: hee hee, gladly. Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Oh boy… **Transform into her chain scythe weapon form**

Black Star: **Walks over to the knocked out Kid and cuts his fringe.**

Kid: **Wakes up and notices his asymmetrical fringe** My Hair! **Glares at Black Star** Why you…Liz! Patty! Weapon forms!

 **Liz and Patty change into their weapon forms and Kid chases Black Star while shooting him.**

Me: This is gonna take awhile…..

 **10 mins later Tsubaki helps Black Star recover after Kid shot him with his death cannon.**

Me: Ok let's continue the QD!

Guest: Ok, my last dare is for Patty to make a giraffe and watch as Stein dissects it.

Stein: How do you expect me to dissect a paper giraffe?

Me: Just rip it apart or something I guess.

Patty: **Doesn't pay attention to anything going on and makes a paper giraffe.**

Stein: **Turns the screw on the side of his head** oh whatever. **Takes the paper giraffe and cuts it with a scalpel**

Patty: **Watches and her eye starts to twitch.**

 **Everyone feels the deadly aura coming out from Patty**

Liz: **Tries to** **comfort Patty** h-h-hey Patty, why don't we make another giraffe together ok?

Patty: **goes back to normal** Ok!

Me: Phew! Well that concludes this chapter of Soul Eater QD, thanks for all your Questions and Dares and we hope to see you again soon!


End file.
